crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure Time Coma Theory
So, as many of you may know, the show Adventure Time has been a massive hit and has been for some time now. Hundreds of thousands of people tune in each week to watch the latest episode starring Finn and Jake and many of their friends and foes. Though the series has moved on from its early days of simple plots and bright backgrounds, some people forget about a series of scenes spread out over a few episodes, that seem to make no sense in the plot, but when put together, create a full storyline. These scenes were darker than the rest of the show at the time, and it creeped some people out, but people moved on, except me. I figured it out. So listen up... The First Scene The first scene is located in the first episode, “Slumber Party Panic”. The scene only came up on the very first airing of the show, in 2010, and has not been seen since. I was lucky enough to have a friend who had recorded the first airing, so I was able to use that. The scene begins with Jake sat on the sofa in their treehouse, nothing unusual. The colors are their usual bright self, and there is chirpy music playing in the background. He is staring off into space. All of a sudden, Finn appears at the side of the shot, almost as if someone had forgot to animate him walking in. He turns to face Jake, and Jake looks back at him. It sounded like Finn had said something, but it was so low quality and scratchy that I could not understand him, though I could hear his voice actor underneath the background noise. Jake looks at Finn in shock, and stands up. The colours fade slightly, but not enough for you to notice unless you put two screenshots next to each other. Jake mutters something, but it’s too quiet to hear it. Finn looks at the floor and frowns. The show then suddenly flicks back to the normal show. The Second Scene From what I can tell, there was no second scene in the second episode, and I even watched the original airing, so I had to go to the third episode “Prisoners of Love” to find the next out of place scene. The scene appeared in the first airing and a few times after that, but hasn’t turned up online at all. The scene begins right where the first ended, with Jake looking at Finn with tears in his eyes, and Finn still looking at the floor. Finn walks out of the room and out onto into the fields surrounding the treehouse. You can see Jake stand next to the window. The shot follows Finn as he walks away from the treehouse and towards the sea. The shot slowly becomes darker and grimier as he walks into the distance. The program goes back to the normal show. The Third Scene The third scene appears in the fourth episode “Tree Trunks”, and about halfway through. The scene begins with Jake standing next to the sofa still, looking out of the window, shaking slightly. The colours are mainly made up of different shades of green at this point, and the edges of the screen are darker than the middle. Jake turns around, and walks towards the kitchen area. Once he arrives there, he opens a cupboard, and begins to shuffle around, you can hear china break as he does so. He puts his head in the cupboard to get a better look, sighs deeply, then climbs back out, revealing he is now holding a fork. He has small cuts up one arm and his left cheek, a dark red, but not dripping. He looks incredibly sad, with his face creasing up as if he is holding back tears. The program then goes back to normal. This scene did gain some popularity online, but people who were talking about it or posting photos were soon lost their blogs, or sometimes even their computers. Many deny knowing about the scene, even though they had been talking about it only a week before. The Fourth Scene The fourth scene was located in the seventh episode, “Ricardo the Heart Guy”, and I was unfortunately unable to see the full scene, as my television mysteriously broke midway through. I can give you a description of the first part though. The scene begins with Finn, who has now reached the beach, and was standing ankle deep in the ocean. He was looking out to sea and standing completely still, although the water was smashing against the shore and it was raining heavily. He had taken his backpack, shoes and socks off, and they were all piled up next to a pile of rocks a few feet from the ocean. Finn begins to walk slowly out to sea. This continues until he is up to his waist in water and still walking when my television turned itself off. I checked behind the television and the plug was out. I found this very strange as nothing had moved causing the plug to fall out. Sadly none of my friends had recorded the episode this time, so I was unable to continue watching. The Fifth Scene This scene appears in the eighth episode, “Business Time”. Nearly to the end of the episode, the scene slowly fades in, showing Jake standing at the table, holding the fork in one hand, resting his head against the other, while staring blankly at the fork. The picture quality mimics that of a 144p video on youtube, and was a cold blue. He whimpers slightly, before putting the hand he was resting his head on palm down on the table. He stares at it for a few moments, before mumbling something too quiet to hear and holding the the fork above his hand, prongs down. He suddenly drops his arm as to stab himself in the hand with the fork, but the screen cuts suddenly back to the original program before we see him stab himself. I never found anyone speaking about it online. The Sixth Scene The sixth scene is very short, but probably the most disturbing, though I’m not sure fully why. It appears in the eleventh episode “Wizard” and is only a few seconds long. It is such bad quality that it looks like it was recorded from a piece of film left in a glass bottle out at sea for a month. It is covered in black pieces that dart about the screen, and I had to replay it a few times to work out what it was. It was Finn’s hat floating out at sea in what looked like a storm with black clouds in the background and massive waves crashing all over the place. It was only on for at most five seconds, but it’s the noise it made that really shook me. It made the sound of someone screaming in agony recorded on a cheap and broken microphone, that was shaking around and distorting the recording. It was playing as if it had been recorded quietly and played loud, and it made me jump out of my seat. After the short ended, the program continued. The scene only appeared once, and that was in the second showing on CN. The Seventh Scene I was only able to watch the seventh scene on a poor quality phone camera recording of someone recording their television. From the scene that appeared at the end, I recognised it as the thirteenth episode, “City of Thieves”. The scene begins with Jake sat on the floor and making a moaning sound. He sits like this for a few minutes. BMO walks into the room, and runs up to Jake. He tries to speak but Jake hits him so hard that he hits the far wall and his batteries fall out and he turns off. Jake acts like nothing happens. He turns around, and stands up. He struggles slightly as he doesn’t lift himself up with his hands, because he is holding one hand with the other, probably because of the pain of stabbing himself. He walks up to the window, and lets go of his injured paw. You still can’t see it, but the hand that he used to hold it is stained red. The red colour made me feel ill, as it was far brighter than the rest of the scene. It practically glowed and it’s all you could see. The camera angle suddenly changes to being close to the window. You see his mangled hand slap against the glass, revealing the mess that was his hand. He had most definitely stabbed it more than once, as the muscle and skin hung down and smashed and cracked bones were sticking out in some parts. Blood splattered against the window and then the program cut back to the original show. The Eighth Scene The next scene appeared in the fourteenth episode, “The Witch’s Garden”. It began with Jake limping out of the treehouse. His leg was now also mangled, and I guess he did that as well. The scene goes on for quite a while, showing every agonizing step that Jake took. The program cut back again. But this one is unusual. I call it one scene as it happens in the same episode, but there is normal program thrown into the middle, from a separate episode. I recognised it as scenes from the episode “The Jiggler”, but something is wrong, as there are black figures in the background of every shot. I managed to find screenshots online and saved them before they were deleted. The program switches back, and it appears that Jake has also gone to the beach. He stands, staring out into the ocean, but the ocean this time is peaceful. The blood seeping from his wounds is drifting out to sea. He is holding something in his good hand, it seems to be a a blue, soggy piece of clothing. It was probably Finn’s shirt, perhaps it had drifted back to shore, only for Jake to find it. Jake slowly starts limping out into the water. The video cuts and goes back to the normal program. The Ninth Scene The ninth scene turned up about twenty minutes into the sixteenth episode “Ocean of Fear”. It shows an underwater scene. It looked as if someone had drawn a picture and sunk it into a rockpool, and then filming it. The art was badly damaged and it was difficult to make out what was being shown through the water. But as it showed a still, orange shape lying down on the floor, I guess it was Jake, drowned. The sounds of someone drowning and screaming although its filling their lungs with water. The scene only lasts about 10 seconds, before cutting to black for about 15 seconds. Suddenly a face pops up on screen for a millisecond. It made me jump. Luckily I was able to download the episode onto my computer and find said face, so I’ll show it to you now. The Tenth Scene This is the last scene I could find. It seems to wrap up the story pretty well, so I guess its the last one. It appears near the beginning of the nineteenth episode, “The Duke”. The scene begins with what looks to be Princess Bubblegum. She is wearing a black dress, and has a veil over her face. She is standing in front of two coffins. The picture and sound quality is incredibly low, so I could barely make out what was going on. The only sounds consisted of warped sobbing, film crackling, and funeral music. The scene made me feel very uneasy. Princess Bubblegum walks over to the coffins, and opens the lids on them. We get a close up shot of the two bodies. This makes me gag. The two coffins contain the bodies of Finn and Jake. The picture quality was higher for this scene, meaning I could see every gruesome detail, their skin was peeling away and swollen from a mixture of rot and water damage, their eyes were missing and their mouths were wide open as if they were screaming. Their limbs had shrivelled away and were nothing more that lumps of flesh filled with salt water. Their skin was tainted green and shiny, and they were seeping out black liquid. The most disturbing part of all, was the amount of detail in their corpses, you could practically see each pore on their rotten skin, and their livor mortis. I vomited after seeing this. The screen turns black and I hear a woman scream in horror. The scene then shows Princess Bubblegum sitting in her room. She is holding a bottle of pills. She downs the whole bottle, shakes for a few moments and then collapses on the floor. The scene changes once again, to her lying in a hospital bed, surrounded by members of the candy kingdom. There is a sign on the end of the bed that reads; “coma”. The program goes back to normal. But there’s something unusual about the way it goes back to the normal program this time. It warps back, like what happens when a dream sequence happens. Conclusion I believe that these scenes put together tell a disturbing story. I think that what happened was that something bad happened, and it hurt Finn and Jake deeply, causing them to self-harm and commit suicide. Their bodies were then found a while after, which explains the scenes of them or their belongings out at sea, and the severe damage their corpses went through before being found. They hold a funeral with the caskets closed because of the state their corpses are in, but Princess Bubblegum opens the caskets, and is scarred by what she saw, which explains the scream, and attempts suicide herself, although hers is not as successful, and leaves her in a coma. Which is why all that happens after series one is a dream Princess Bubblegum is having, where Finn and Jake are still alive and well. I still watch Adventure Time up to this day, but I believe that the show will end once Princess Bubblegum is removed from life support. Category:Lost episudes Category:THERY Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Cliche Madness Category:Sucide Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE